02651
}} is the 2,653rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 15 February, 2000. Part 1 Zak and Lisa are suffering from the after effects of the aphrodisiacs. Nellie is not impressed. She makes a comment about hearing Lisa and Zak 'at it' during the night. Lisa is stunned. Sarah is cold with Jack. Jack storms out. Viv is feeling rough after the previous night in the pub. She rushes off to the toilet to be sick again. Nellie says that Emily should either move in with Butch or leave all together. Emily is upset by the comment and runs out. Butch goes after her, but not before giving Zak an evil glare. Lisa says that Nellie should leave. Lisa and Nellie argue until Zak steps in. Zak refers to Dingle Law and says that Nellie can stay as long as she wants to. Nellie is smug. Lisa is stunned at Zak's stance. Jack is in a thoughtful mood at the diner. Kathy enquires as to what is the matter. He opens his heart to Kathy about his problems with Sarah and reveals that they haven't had 'intimate relations' for a considerable amount of time. Kathy tells Jack if there's anything she can do. Bernice thinks that love is in the air betweeen Kathy and Graham. Diane feels rough. She reveals that she hasn't washed her face in 30 years - she clenses. Frankie staggers into the pub to start work. Bernice tells her to go clean the toilets but she collapses onto the bar. Emily tells Butch that they should be 'doing it' but it is the way she is. Butch says it doesn't bother him but Emily says she knows it does because he's a man. Kathy tells Betty that she could do with taking on somebody part-time in the diner. Betty suggests Emily. Kathy reminds Betty that Emily is working for Viv. Betty winks at Kathy and hints that the situation could easily be changed. Diane is in bed with no hair on. She has been wearing a wig. Alan knocks at her bedroom door; She panics and quickly puts her wig on. She opens the door. Alan tries to start a conversation about their kiss the previous evening but fails miserably. Alan leaves the room and Diane takes her wig off and goes back to bed to recover from her hangover. Kathy asks Emily if she wants to work part-time in the diner. Emily says she'd love to. Kathy says that she will pay her (Viv doesn't) but she has to sort it out with Viv first. Emily says she will. Sarah storms into the diner and goes straight into the kitchen. Kathy watches on knowing of Sarah's problems with Jack. Kathy tells Sarah that Jack was in the diner earlier and was upset. Sarah tells her to mind her own business and storms out. Part 2 Eric tells Graham that he's got an appointment with a solicitor. Graham tells Eric to leave him alone. Eric leaves. There is an answerphone message for Graham confirming a reservation for two for the weekend at a cottage. Graham smiles to himself. Andy sheepishly asks Ollie in the Post Office which of the Valentine's Cards she got did she like the most. She responds by saying that she can't remember because she got so many. Donna invites Marc into the back of the shop but he declines. Ollie tricks Emily into going into the back of the shop. She steals some sweets. Marc isn't happy but goes along with it. Emily is puzzled when Marc and Ollie leave in a hurry. Richie thinks that Sarah and Jack had intimate relations the previous evening. Sarah assures him that they didn't. Richie invites Sarah to his office in the evening to share a bottle of wine. Sarah isn't sure but is very tempted. Betty tells Bernice that she asked Seth to marry her when she was drunk the previous evening and he said yes. She tells Bernice that she blames it on the oysters. Zak is about to leave the pub to head home when Nellie comes in. She asks Zak to stay and have a drink with her. He's not sure but Zak was never one to turn down a drink so he agrees. Kathy and Sarah do the diner stock-take after hours. Viv comes into the diner to confront Kathy about poaching Emily from her shop. Viv warns Kathy that what goes around comes around and storms out. Diane and Nellie share a drunken song in the Woolpack. Zoe is still feeling tender from the previous evening. Viv storms into the pub and demands to speak to Marlon. Viv tells him that she holds him responsible for her illness and threatens to go to the Environmental Heath to get compensation. Bernice jokes to Marlon that if Viv is serious then he will be for the sack. Sarah apologises to Kathy for shouting at her earlier. Kathy tries to talk about her and Jack again but Sarah isn't interested. Zak tries to leave the pub without Nellie but she wants to walk home with him. Betty decides to go and face Seth at home. Bernice tells her to tell Seth that her marriage proposal was a mistake. Eric tells Marlon about his appointment with his solicitors and how Graham reacted when he told him. Eric toasts the situation. He thinks that he has finally got Graham. Sarah tells Kathy to stay out of her business and calls Kathy a hypocrite for giving up Alice. Kathy slaps her. Sarah leaves the diner and walks towards Richie's office. She's unsure about what to do. Nellie and Zak stagger home. Nellie tells Zak she'll always love him. They hug. Lisa opens the door and sees them. Zak tries to explain but Lisa go's back inside the house. Sarah enters Richie's office. She tells Richie that she hates her life. Richie asks if he can make it better. They kiss. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday